What We've Become
by InfalliblyUnfocused
Summary: If Draco Malfoy could see himself believing in anyone, falling for anyone, trusting anyone with the deepest parts of his heart - It could only be Harry Potter. PostWar OOC;;DMHP. Mate/CreatureFic
1. Who Are You, When All is Said and Done

Title: What We've Become  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Warning: Slash, Language, Possible Sexual Reference or Situations, CreatureFic.

_A/N: This was originally titled Don't Matter. I've gone back through and started to re-do/edit this story since it had been so long since I wrote it, and I didn't like the flow or vibe of the story. I haven't changed the actual storyline much from what it was so far, since it hadn't gotten too far into the story - It's still got all the basic elements._

**Chapter One; Who Are You, When All is Said and Done**

He stood still as a statue at the window, the moonlight washing across pale features giving him a near ethereal look. And though he'd always been unusually pale, he was something more now – even months after the war, he was still left feeling paper-thin with skin a shade of pale that was bordering on unhealthy. He'd prided himself for years on his physical appearance, and now it seemed like he'd wasted so much time caring about things that didn't truly matter, that shouldn't have mattered to begin with. All those moments he'd spent doing something superficial, something cruel or fake or narcissistic.

Sighing softly to himself he forced those thoughts from his mind quickly, he'd made mistakes, countless ones, but he had finally dug his way out of that grave. Quicksilver eyes scanned over the backyard, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly, as soft breeze blew through the open window causing white-blonde hair to flutter around his face. He watched, spellbound, as the trees that lined the back of the property shivered in the wind as it began to strengthen. Those trees has always been a sort of wall from the outside world – strong, sturdy, solid; like guardians in the night. He scoffed at the thought; nothing would ever be a guardian over this place it was such a childish thought he'd once possessed though, back during a time when laughter came easy and there wasn't an ever present darkness looming over his entire life. That was all in the past now, his childish innocence, his cowardly fears, his blind obedience. He felt a fleeting moment of remorse when those thoughts brought up memories of his father, who has to receive the Kiss sometime soon.

He'd achieved a sort of freedom that hadn't come easily at all, breaking away from a father that loved control and power was beyond difficult. But, if there was one thing he'd forever be proud of, it would be his ability to finally stare down the man he'd feared for years – his own father. And though that may not seem like much to others, from the outside it would seem like the right and logical thing, but for him it had been invigorating. He had finally managed to purge and purify his life, rid himself from the darkness of that world where his father was a manic, following a maniac. He knew that his father must pay for all he has done, his wrongful choices, the pain he'd caused, the murder and torture that had come from his mouth and wand, all the lives suffered by his hand. But, at the same time he couldn't fight off the thoughts of his father many many years ago, when he was but a small child and his father would soothe all his troubles and wounds. That was not to be any longer, not now that the war had finally ended with his father having never seen the errors of his ways, even now he remained firmly in his beliefs, foolish man that he was.

He felt a sense of both pity and relief for his mother, who was left husbandless yet free from the wickedness that had always shadowed the man he used to respect so fiercely. It seemed though, that she was dealing with everything just fine, the thoughts of her nearly insane husband seemed to be tucked far away and out of sight. His mother had always been good at facades, even better than his father had ever been. He laughed softly in remembrance of the look that had settled across his father's features, that surprised, betrayed, shell-shocked look he'd sent at his wife, who'd been working for the light side all along. Blood was thicker than marriage it seemed, and family meant something very important to his mother. And in the end, his mother was the most important thing to him as well. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at his own memories of her during the actual fight, standing beside her niece with a sense of purpose clearly set across her face as she raised her wand against the Death Eaters in the last moments of the war. She'd been beautifully angelic, blonde hair whipping around her face as she faced down her demons, her past, and fought for her future, her freedom.

Over the course of the passing months after the war, he'd changed drastically. He finally felt free, of everything and anything. He rubbed the inside of his forearm, looking down and smiling at the bare pale skin, that was unmarred as it had always been. He had followed in his mother's footsteps much more than he'd ever followed in his father it seemed. Finally finding the strength to stand up against his harsh and demeaning father, he had gotten his chance during the Final Battle to prove to his father, that he wasn't the dumb, cowardly son he'd always thought he'd had. And he'd proven to himself as well that he could stand on his own, doing what he believed was right with or without the support of his very own father.

And he felt stronger than he ever had, facing off against his own father's colleagues and friends. Because, he hadn't followed someone out of fear, but he'd followed out of belief and morals, and trust. A trust everyone had placed on Harry Potter's shoulders, the boy-who-will-continue-to-live, and in the end with the support of many more than he'd ever hoped Harry had been able to defeat his own demons there on the battle field for the last time. Through the blood, the pain, the tears, the loss, Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all, freeing himself from the cursed life he'd been living for the past 17 years.

He smiled at thoughts of the war, and then frowned at thoughts of all the losses, and the harsh blow it dealt to the wizarding community as a whole. Nothing had been more devastating than the countless people lost to the war, the harsh reality had settled in, and yet people had still celebrated, even through their tears. Everyone, except for Harry that is. He'd gone off with Grander and Weasley immediately after the battle, disappearing nearly into thin air without so much as a whispered word to any friends or family members. No one had seen or heard from the trio since the battle, not even the Weasleys. All three refused to comment to any of the papers, none showed for any types of parties, interviews or award ceremonies. Some seemed upset by their behavior, some were worried, and some didn't even seem to notice their absence at all.

He wasn't sure what it was about Harry Potter, but there was something there. Something down within those deep emerald eyes that called to him, had always called to him from the very first moments he'd laid eyes on the small boy. And small he'd remained, short and compact yet he held himself in such a way that no one seemed to notice just how small he really was. Gravity defying hair, sloppy un-kept style, a temper that flared so quickly to life – He wasn't really anything different, nothing special that stood out about him. Yet there was something there that made people want to believe in him. It made people want to like him, want to spend time around him, want to have his attention. Chuckling he shook his head, all these years in school together and he was still obsessing about the boy.

He frowned then, shaking the thoughts from his head quickly, they left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could never quite set his feelings about Harry straight and even his feelings over the war were still a very jumbled mess within his mind. Nothing really made sense to him anymore; it was as if he was leading a whole different life, as if he was a whole different person and maybe that was the truth of it. Afterall, he'd spent so many years being who his father expected that he wasn't even sure who he was. He shrugged into the darkness, and then nodded at nothing, to himself it would seem. He stifled a yawn, and then climbed into bed, sleep finally overtaking his overactive mind. And he slept well into the next day, caught within a haze of dreamlike memories of past, present, future moments.

A few days later found him standing at the train station, staring straight ahead at the Hogwarts Express. The Seventh years were all given the option of returning to school again, to repeat their last year, to be able to take their exams and graduate without the stress of the war that had been brewing even within their own school the entire year. Stress levels had been high, and spirits had been low, and more than half the school hadn't even attended, the prospect of war had sent parents into a frenzy and they'd locked their precious children away at home where they could keep two eyes on them. He wasn't sure how he felt about returning to Hogwarts, he had attended last year although sporadically. He'd been stressed, at his wits end really and constantly on edge of being discovered by Voldemort. A soft frown marred his features, as he pulled himself once again from his dark thoughts. It seemed like there wasn't anything happy to think about these days, most of his memories were filled with fear, pain, sadness and a veil of darkness that was overwhelming and sickening.

He looked on, just a few steps through the barrier, at all the other students and their parents. Happy homes, families united, he couldn't stop the shame that bubbled up in his throat and the embarrassment of what his father had done bloomed brightly across elegant cheekbones. He turned away from the train, throat constricted as he attempted to push back the panic. He couldn't do this. There was no way he could do this. He was going to step back through the barrier and into the muggle world again. His mother would just have to deal with him living at home for the rest of her life, and having a bum hermit of a son. Because, he honestly didn't think he could handle going to school with all those people, withstand the teasing, the hateful looks, the spiteful comments. It would seem he was just a coward afterall.

He was about to walk through the barrier, when a solid yet small body crashed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He gasped in surprise as he steadied himself quickly, gripping the other person's elbow and righting them as well. He sighed to himself and then looked down, smiling sheepishly. He was met with a head of unruly jet black hair, and then bright green eyes. He felt his entire body tense, and had to fight against the urge to shy away from the smaller boy knowing instantly who had just barreled into him.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, green eyes wide with surprise, lips quirking up at the corner. "Sorry about that, running late." Draco couldn't control his eyes, as they widened suddenly, it was completely out of his control. He opened his mouth, but the train whistle cut anything he was going to say off. Harry jumped, and then grabbed Draco's hand dragging him towards the train. "Come on, hurry up!"

Draco was too shocked to even wrestle with Harry, so he allowed himself to be pulled along as Harry forcefully drug him onto the train. Later Draco would look back upon this encounter and wonder how exactly the tiny imp had managed to physically man-handle him so easily onto the train. Draco stood there in shock for a few minutes, his head leaning against the wall behind his body. He didn't even realize he was still gripping onto Harry's hand tightly, or that his breathing was raspy and shallow as he struggled to right his frazzled mind. He couldn't hear Harry trying to talk to him, and the hand being waved in front of his eyes wasn't registering at all.

Harry was getting impatient with Draco's unresponsiveness quite quickly, and it seemed like Draco had gone into some sort of shock. Harry stomped his foot and whined, feeling utterly mortified with his childish actions. He looked around quickly checking to make sure no one noticed his outburst. Harry smiled suddenly, and pinched Draco's arm with his free hand. Draco yelped loudly, jumping nearly a foot in the air as wild eyes focused on Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly, shrugging half heartedly at Draco's shocked expression.

"You went into shock or something, I didn't know how else to get your attention before you crushed my hand." Harry smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, and nodding towards their intertwined fingers. Draco's hold was no longer tight and uncomfortable, but it was now soft and soothing, his thumb was rubbing over the top of Harry's hand. Harry's face bloomed in a soft flush but he didn't pull his hand away. Quicksilver eyes narrowed, widened, and then narrowed again, before softening to an almost smoky gray.

Draco seemed to realize what he was doing, and dropped Harry's hand as if he'd been burned by it. Color flushed brightly across Draco's cheeks immediately, and he felt like crawling into a hole forever. Harry fought back the smile that was threatening to break out across his face, as he watched the color rise on Draco's cheeks. He couldn't help but think it was endearing and sweet, before he was instantly confused by his own thoughts– Draco Malfoy endearing? He supposed anything was possible, and if half of what he'd learned about Narcissa Black was true, Harry had no doubt that Draco truly was a sweet but lost boy. But deep down Harry had always known that Draco wasn't as evil as he wanted everyone to believe he was. Those eyes had softened sometimes, with a pain and regret so deep it had almost been tangible to Harry during some of their worst fights.

And if he was truly honest with himself, it had been thinking of Draco over the years that had kept Harry from going insane and feeling completely alone all those summers with the Dursleys. Harry could only imagine what living with a heartless bastard like Lucius Malfoy must have been like for Draco, and even his mother. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Narcissa, she'd been so helpful over the years and so sweet to Harry. Making sure he was always looked after, and taken care of, when the thought sometimes slipped the other members' minds that he was just a kid still. She never forgot that the weight of the Wizarding World was a lot to bear for a kid, no matter how powerful and what any prophecy might say. She had been a key factor in the successful killing of Voldemort and a big part of Harry's life for the past handful of years.

"I'm on the train." Draco said suddenly, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Um, yes you are." Harry's brows furrowed together, and he looked up at Draco oddly. Draco had always been taller than Harry, one of the many things Harry had envied him for. Harry was very petite for a boy, and he was even smaller than more than half of the girls his age. He'd grown used to the fact that he'd be short forever, standing barely at 5'3". Though he was small, he'd surprised many people over the years with just how much his body could withstand. It just seemed his body didn't build and keep the muscle visually like most do, which had annoyed him at first. But he'd grown accustom to his small stature, and had learned to use it to his own advantage; in his personal life and during the war. He had a much smaller target for anyone, and one soft look with those bright green eyes and pouty mouth and he could get his way just about every time. Harry smirked remembering all the good his small size had actually done for him.

"I didn't want to be." Draco said lamely, twisting his head to look out the door window at the trees passing by. The action had caused his platinum hair to sway and fall into his eyes, he absentmindedly pushed his overgrown hair out of his eyes and then turned back to Harry. Harry had noticed in fourth year, that Draco had stopped wearing his hair gelled back and it had started to hang freely into his face. It was the same year Draco had started to lessen on the hexes and names he'd thrown at the Trio as well. It was the year that Draco had stopped being Malfoy Junior, and had become just Draco.

Harry frowned, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I figured, well you were right inside the barrier. I guess I didn't stop to think that you'd been facing the barrier, as if to leave. Umm, I'm sure that once we get there McGonagall will understand and let you leave."

"Possibly, but I doubt my mother would agree to it anyways," Draco muttered to himself, his head dropping slightly.

"Draco, I really am sorry." Harry whispered softly, wringing his hands together nervously, as he watched Draco closely.

"It's fine Potter." Draco said, before he turned away from Harry towards the compartments, hoping to find an empty one to seclude himself within.

"Harry. My name is Harry." Draco stopped suddenly, and looked over his shoulder. He smiled sadly at him, and nodded.

"You've always been Harry," Draco said softly, before turning away again, leaving a gaping Harry standing in the middle of the train.

Draco made it half way down the train before he realized what he'd said to Harry. He groaned and smacked himself on the forehead in a very un-Malfoy like fashion. Forgetting about all his impeccable breeding, and hours of tutoring he leaned against the wall heavily, pressing his head into the cool glass and he drew deep breaths in through his nose in an attempt to calming his racing nerves. He'd been so out of it since the moment he'd ran into Harry at the barrier, like a veil has washed over his entire being making him forget that he wasn't suppose to confide in Harry as he had, they weren't friends, Harry did not like him.

And to top it all off, he may as well have just bloody well told Harry he'd never disliked the damn git. And he was a right git too, because he always made Draco feel so out of sorts as if he couldn't ever quite get his footing. Draco frowned to himself, he was acting like a bloody girl and that thought alone was depressing enough without having given Harry a sideways confession. Righting himself, he turned away from the wall that he'd practically been laying against and wandering towards the back of the train in search of an empty compartment to privately beat himself senseless in. He was a Malfoy, even if his father had basically destroyed their name. And Malfoys _did not_ fall apart, at least not in public Draco thought to himself as he locked himself into an empty compartment and promptly fell apart.

**Review! There is more to come soonish. **


	2. Favorite State of Mind

**Chapter Two; Favorite State of Mind**

A few weeks into the school year found Draco hiding out in his bed, the curtains drawn and a silencing charm securely placed over his bed, wanking to thoughts of Harry bloody Potter. He tried to control his infatuation with the Golden Boy, but he just didn't seem to have control over his own emotions anymore, even though he wasn't sure he ever really did. He'd always cared about Harry a little too much, he'd always looked at him a little too long, and his thoughts had often lingered or turned to Harry when they shouldn't have. His obsession had been safely hidden behind taunts, anger, fear, threats, and the ever present knowledge that at any second the Dark Lord just might decide he wanted to mark the young Malfoy.

Draco moaned loudly, as his back arched off the bed, he couldn't help as images of Harry naked, throbbing and willing flashing through his mind. He felt a small ounce of shame flood throughout his body, but he just didn't have the strength to deny it anymore. Harry had been a constant in his life for the past 7 years, something he could always rely on – It didn't matter that it had started with anger, a bitter rivalry. That over the years they'd grown both in their maturity, and in their anger for one another. Fights, conversations, any single moment with Harry had always been passionate and explosive where Draco was concerned.

Without realizing it, they'd continued to seek each other out over the years even if it was just to curse and yell and berate each other – just because they both knew, the other would always be there to keep them in place, keep them balanced, keep them within the realm of reality. And now, now it was Harry always there with small tentative smiles, bright sparkling green eyes, and a small waving hand. Harry was there was a whispered hello, or a stuttered greeting of some sort. Harry was around every corner in the library, always seated within his view in the Great Hall where he could just openly and endlessly stare. And all of it was driving Draco blood crazy with need, and want, and this all consuming desire to possess and conquer and protect in some way.

Draco groaned, gripping himself hard, his hand moving faster as he felt himself falling further and further over the edge. Draco called Harry's name out loudly into the emptiness, as his body bent off the bed, and then fell back against the soft mattress. There was silence then, nothing but the sounds of Draco's labored breathing could be heard within his silenced off bed. He sighed to himself in defeat he was too far gone for any sort of help at this point. Reaching for his towel, he peeked out of the curtains, before wrapping the towel around his waist and running towards the showers. Draco stood underneath the pulsing heat of the water as it sprayed down against his back, his mind was reeling with endless thoughts.

Sometimes he wished so desperately that he could just turn his mind off, but it never seemed to work, nothing helped. Draco sighed, and thought about the school year so far; it hadn't been as bad as he thought. He'd gone against his initial want to go home, and hide out for the rest of his sad existence. He was made of stronger stuff than that, and he was not going to let the other kids push him around, or even try. But to his immense shock, no one even bothered him or glared at him, or even really treated him much differently than their other classmates at all.

Draco had been surprised, he'd been almost positive that people would glare at him, push him around, yell at him, curse him, maybe even spit on him. He shuddered at the thought, how obscene that would have been and yet he expected it. But everyone had actually been surprising nice to him, pleasant and civil. At first he'd been extremely suspicious, thinking everyone was planning some huge prank or something to play on him. But as time went by, Draco just realized that everyone had accepted the fact that he wasn't evil and he'd been on their side during the war. That seemed to be enough for everyone, and slowly Draco had fallen into an easy rhythm and he'd even started to talk to his other classmates, outside of the Slytherins.

He'd laughed for hours with Luna Lovegood, when they'd gotten detention together for a mishap in Herbology. They'd spent their detention re-planting a lot of odd plants, one had attacked Draco, latching to his face and thoroughly kissing him. Luna and Draco had looked at each other, before they'd both burst out laughing, from that moment on they spent a lot of time together nearly inseparable. Many people had begun to call them "Twins", because they looked so much alike and seemed to have similar personalities once people got to know them both better. They'd taken to sharing secret winks, and calling each other Twin as well. They were rarely found without one another anymore, and she was the only one he'd confided in about his infatuation with Harry.

He's also spent quite a bit of time with Hermione Granger, oddly enough. They'd been paired together in Transfiguration and in Ancient Runes. Hermione had found out that Draco was extremely smart, and that he was better than her in some subjects. They had a lot in common also; they both shared a passion for learning and a love for books. He had decided very quickly that he no longer had to act like the perfect Malfoy heir, and though some things were so ingrained into him he couldn't let them go, his father's beliefs were quickly extracted from his mind and burned away. He felt much more at ease at school now, much more comfortable with himself as a person, with his life as a whole.

Draco laughed now, not the menacing laughter of his previous years, but an open type of innocent laughter that lasted until the point of tears sometimes. He would often be found now clutching at his sides as his body shook with laughter. He smiled often times, and waved to people he hadn't even acknowledged in his past. A past he no longer thought about, or worried about. A past he'd finally let go of and forgotten about, for the most part. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, running his finger over the one scar that marred his body. It ran diagonally across his chest and stomach, Draco hadn't measured it and rarely looked at it, but he figured it had to be a good foot at least.

He flinched at the memory of how painful it had been, and not just the curse, but more so because of who had cursed him. He'd felt betrayal, nearing that of a betrayed lover, that night in the bathroom. He remembered the blinding pain, the smell of blood, Harry's ragged breathing and Moaning Myrtle's screams. He shook his head, throwing a shirt over his head quickly. Casting a quick _tempus_ he realized dinner had already started and he should get a move on.

He hesitated for a few seconds, before quickly sliding long legs into his slacks, deciding to forget the rest of his uniform before shoving his feet into a pair of shoes as he hopped towards the dorm entrance. Walking briskly towards the Great Hall he fiddled with his wand absentmindedly, as he once against lost himself within his own thoughts. He turned the corner and ran head first into another body.

"Ouch," Draco shook his head, and rubbed his stomach softly.

"Oh geez, sorry twin!" Luna yelled, and stepped forward again to rub Draco's stomach also. Draco couldn't stop the smile that bloomed across his face suddenly, Luna's presence always soothed Draco's sometimes troubled mood. Her good moods were infectious, and he had suspected that was one of the reasons he'd been drawn to her in the first place. She was constantly happy, calm and optimistic; no matter what happened around her. And more importantly than that, she accepted every part of Draco without question or hesitation.

"It's okay twin, I wasn't paying attention. What brings you to the dungeons, something wrong?" Draco asked softly, worry flitting across his face. Her baby blue eyes widened, and then she shook her head, smiling and pushing her mass of curls out of her face to see him better.

"No, no. Of course not. I have my charm," Luna touched her necklace softly with her hand, as Draco shook his head at her antics. He loved Luna as a sister, but she was still as loony as ever. "You hadn't showed up for dinner yet, and you didn't tell me earlier you wouldn't be there. So I was just worried is all, you know how many creatures are fluttering around this school unattended." Luna finished softly, looking up at him with a soft smile as she laid her hand on his forearm.

"Yes, all those creatures. Some dangerous I'm sure. But I'm fine, as you can see," Draco drawled slowly, eyebrow quirking up.

"I can see that now," Luna huffed in mock annoyance at his teasing.

"I was just heading to the Great Hall, to grab something real quick before dinner ended."

"Wonderful, let's go." Luna said brightly, clapping her hands together, and then linking one of her arms through Draco's and escorting him towards the Great Hall. Draco looked down at Luna with affection; he couldn't imagine his life without her in it and wondered how he'd managed all these years without her. They were like kindred souls, that had been lost until they'd found each finally. She had quickly become his best friend, wiggling her way into his closed off heart and he knew that she was quite content with her place there. He sometimes wondered how she'd made it through all these years, all the fighting, she'd been close to Harry and the Order. And she'd played a major role in the final battle, fighting off Death Eaters at least twice her size.

Draco frowned at the thought, Luna was fairly small and extremely fragile looking. She was as slim as a wand, and her skin seemed to almost glow it was so pale. Luna smiled up at him, and then her brow furrowed. He tugged on her hair playfully and then smoothed a finger over her worry wrinkle.

"You'll wrinkle your pretty forehead that way. I promise, it's nothing Twin, just thinking," Draco said softly before dropping his hand back to his side.

"Alright, you know you can tell me anything right? I promise I won't launch into a worzzlewutsit lecture this time!"

"Of course," Draco spit out around a chuckle as he remembered the last lecture very clearly, all three very long and painful hours of it. "It's nothing, really Luna." Luna seemed content to believe him, and he knew he'd never tell her what he'd been thinking, Luna definitely would not appreciate to hear his fears over her. She'd just get all huffy with him, in a very Grangerlike way, and claim that she was strong and old enough to take care of herself. He couldn't say he disliked her angry and livid, her eyes went a unique shade of darkened blue. And the color that bloomed on her cheeks, reminded him that she was very much alive and likely to stay that way for many years to come.

"Okay Twin." She replied softly, before giving him a half hug. They were silent the rest of the way to the Great Hall, moving quickly through the winding stairs and hallways. They entered the Great Hall, and Draco's eyes swept the room quickly, noting that it wasn't as crowded as usual because of his lateness. Yet still, there were handfuls of students from each house scattered throughout the hall.

Draco's eyes landed on the Golden Trio, and he let his gaze linger a few moments there. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting on the same side of the table, and much closer than was normal for 'just friends'. Draco smiled to himself, about damn time. He noticed that Harry was laughing and waving his arms around animatedly, it looked as if he was telling a story and enjoying every second of it.

"Come sit with me Twin." Draco said, suddenly feeling the gut wrenching loneliness that sometimes snuck up on him at odd times. Usually when he looked at Harry the feeling would make itself known quickly loudly and without hesitation. Luna could instantly sense the sudden change in Draco, and followed his eyes to the three laughing Gryffindors. She felt a small twinge of pain for Draco; she knew how deep his affections for him truly ran, and how painful it was for Draco to constantly be watching him from the background.

"Okay," She said simply, before sliding her hand into his and squeezing it gently. He nodded and then led the way over to the Slytherin table, where they sat closely to one another in silence, as Draco ate in an almost mechanical fashion. Luna watched him wearily for a few moments, before she pulled her gaze away from his troubled face. Sometimes it hurt just a little too deeply to see true pain beneath his still somewhat touch exterior. Draco had seen things that many of the them hadn't throughout the war, he'd experienced a part of the war that was dark and troubling at best. But Luna knew that side as well, having been prisoner at the manor herself. She knew how hard Draco had fought, how much he'd been hurting, how scared he'd looked as he'd snuck them extra servings of food, and water right under his father's nose.

Luna rested her elbow on the table, and set her chin softly on her palm. She slowly let her eyes travel around the Great Hall, taking in her classmates that still lingered there, most were in groups with their friends, gossiping and laughing. Luna felt Draco's hand slide into her free hand as he held it tightly within his. She smiled, and squeezed his hand back. They'd been a strength for one another since their detention together, each finding hope and love in each other, finding a sort of family in one another.

She remembered at the beginning of their 'relationship' people had thought they were romantically, and intimately involved. Luna could remember the day she and Draco had heard the rumors flying around the school about them. She'd turned to Draco and said, 'I guess they didn't get the memo, about your sexual orientation.' That had been only a few days after the Herbology detention, and their friendship had seemed to be missing pieces. In that second, everything had fallen into place and that was the moment they'd truly become as one; twins, best friends, companions. Sometimes they seemed to be the same person almost; they functioned together without even noticing it most of the time. Draco never had to tell Luna anything, because she already knew. And it made it easier for Draco, because some things he was just unable to say. But it didn't matter, because she knew him, sometimes even better than he knew himself.

Luna sighed, rubbing her temple and turning her attention towards Draco. He'd stopped eating, and his jaw was set firmly, tense. Luna tensed suddenly, and then noticed that he was staring intently, almost glaring across the Great Hall. Luna quickly followed the path across the room, and noticed what had set him off this time.

Colin Creevy, Harry Potter's Fan Club leader, was currently leaning against Harry heavily and whispering in his ear. Harry seemed to be tense, but still listening to him respectfully as always. It was almost hard to tell were Colin began and Harry ended, because he had is body pressed so tightly against Harry's side. Luna immediately put her hand on Draco's back, rubbing soothing circles and leaning against him, hoping to offer him any calmness and strength she could.

Harry suddenly leaned away from Colin, before his head whipped to the side so quickly it was bound to hurt his neck. A smirk fell across Colin's face suddenly, something that both surprised Luna and unnerved Draco. Draco's hands tensed suddenly on the table, and his entire body vibrated underneath Luna's hand. Neither could see Harry's face anymore, but he was leaning closely to Colin and seemed to be talking quite rapidly.

It all happened so fast that there was nothing anyone could do to prevent their actions. Colin was kissing Harry, his hands holding the older boys faces against his tightly. Draco had jumped up from the bench, causing the dishes around him to crash to the floor and break loudly. The entire room got silent, their heads turning towards the sound. What met their gaze was a livid Draco, his eyes were narrowed and cold, resembling the old Draco no one had seen in quite a while. His face was flushed in color, and his hands were clenched tightly to his sides in anger. Luna was at his side, rubbing his back and whispering lowly into his ear.

No one moved, except Colin who was now standing across the room, a triumphant smile across his face. He winked at Harry, before turning away and sauntering from the room. Draco's eyes watched the younger boy closely and carefully, but when he took a step to follow the boy, Luna pulled on his arm roughly and forced him to look at her.

"You don't want to do that Draco, it isn't in you to be like that. Twin, look at me please." Draco heard the sudden desperation in Luna's voice, it caused her always even and calm soft voice to shake slightly. He could suddenly tell that her hand, on his arm, wasn't as sturdy as it usually was. He turned to look down at her, and could see fear and worry etched across her pretty face. He sighed, and pulled her into a tight hug, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Twin, I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly into her ear, as he bent down, burying his face into her hair and taking deep breaths.

"It's okay," she patted his back softly, and hugged him against her tightly. "It's okay," she whispered again. Draco felt the anger and pain slowly begin to fade from his body, and his mind began to clear up almost instantly. He'd wanted to hurt Colin, he'd wanted to teach him a lesson, and he would have if Luna hadn't been there to keep him in his right mind.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, his voice rough and deep with emotion.

"I'll always be here Twin, always. Now let's go for a walk, get you some fresh air okay?" She smiled up at him, before pulling his face to her and kissing his cheek soundly. She grabbed his hand, and he gave her a soft half smile, holding her hand tightly in his as he took a step backwards. She began to walk from the Great Hall, ignoring all the eyes that were still transfixed on the pair.

Draco had to work to keep from looking or glaring at the other students, as they'd feasted greedily upon a private moment between himself and Luna. They were constantly telling people, that no they were not dating, it wasn't like that between them. But it seemed that half the school didn't want to believe them and they'd quickly given up trying to correct them, because what did it matter in the end anyways – They both knew the truth about their relationship, and if others wanted to gossip about half truths behind their backs that was fine with them.

**Reviews are always appreciated. I've got chapter three mostly re-done, I'll be uploading it soon! **


	3. Without Emotion, We Perish

**Warning: Er, Did I mention that Snape isn't dead? Well, now I did! I need him for a part that can't really be played as well as Snape's character can manage. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses. If the fact that he's still living bothers you – Well, don't read then. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and co. and I never will. **

**Chapter Three: Without Emotion, We Perish**

Luna continued to steer Draco towards the hallway, and each step they took was pulling him further away from something. Something, that he just couldn't quite grasp – It just felt like something, important. Something he should know, something deep down he should never have forgotten. But he couldn't even think straight now, not with everything spin and moving and hurling around him so quickly and chaotically he thought he would lose his lunch at any moment. He needed to stop and turn around. But, no – He needed to keep his feet moving away from the painful reminder, the betrayal – But why? He didn't know.

With each step the anger, the pain, the memory began to settle, fade and slip away. Draco noticed they were almost to the doors now, but it felt as if they'd been walking forever. His body ached, a sense of tiredness so deep overwhelmed him so suddenly that he stumbled slightly before Luna could adjust and right him. His mind was floating in a sort of emptiness that Draco hadn't felt in a long time, no emotions threatening to bubble over, no pulse pounding against his brain like a beating drum. There wasn't a sense of loss or pain threatening to rip his very soul out anymore, there was just nothing…

He felt empty. As if his life was nothing, just a dark, tumbling void where he'd been placed. Confined and pushed aside from everything that held life, and color, and emotion. He felt trapped, almost caged within a set of boundaries he couldn't explain. And his mind was so jumbled he couldn't seem to remember how to move his own feet. And so he stumbled again all clumsy feet and shaking hands, his vision swimming in and out of focus so rapidly he felt almost paralyzed. He didn't feel like he was moving anymore, had his feet finally stopped working altogether. He felt himself falling further or maybe it was rising higher, he was unsure which direction he was even traveling. Or maybe he wasn't moving, but simply spinning or twirling – Maybe he was standing completely still. This immense sense of darkness that had overwhelmed his senses was leaving him vulnerable and unsure.

Frantic at the sudden loss of everything around him, he tried to pull at the anger, trying to latch onto it with a starving need. He felt as if his sanity was suddenly at stake, how was it possible to feel this much of nothing? Even in the past when he'd been overwhelmed with nothing but fear, he'd still felt the bubbling emotions of anger, and bitterness underneath it all. There had never been a complete hold on all of his emotions, regardless of how strong his masks had been. All those years of hiding emotions, pushing them aside, forgetting he could feel – But they'd still been there, simmering under the surface just waiting for the day Draco would be able to unleash them once again.

He could suddenly see for a moment, the hazy outline of Luna was swaying precariously in front of his eyes, her features were in a constant state of movement; blurring around the edges, sliding in and out of clarity. The urge to scream overwhelmed him so suddenly, his mouth opening but the sound bubbled in his chest, burning up his throat before promptly dying before it could escape his mouth. Choking on nothing, he tried to breathe and found that he'd forgotten how.

He started to shake but he wasn't sure why, he wasn't necessarily scared or at least he felt no fear – Just an ever present sense of urgency that he couldn't understand. He figured that maybe he was dying, finally paying for his crimes, maybe his father's as well? But - _how could he possibly __**die**_ - with so many things undone, so many mistakes unfixed, so many apologies unsaid. All those regrets he couldn't make right, all the choices he'd made wrong, the bad decisions that had been highly present throughout his childhood. He wanted to cry then, so overwhelmed with the lack of hate and fear and despair, yet he felt only the absence of emotion and therefore he couldn't truly call the tears forth. But still, beneath all the nothing - there was an underlying longing to live that burned so strongly within him, he couldn't help but struggle against whatever was pulling him apart.

And why was it that Harry had to mess everything up for Draco, why couldn't he just see for once – See what he was doing to him, how badly he needed him. Thoughts of Harry not understanding caused the clenching in his chest to increase rapidly and he suddenly felt the world tilt on its axis as he doubled over in a pain so strong he felt as though his magic was going to rip him to shreds. He could suddenly hear a muffle scream that seemed to bounce and echo within his mind, and something was telling him it had been Luna. He wanted to reassure her, tell her it was okay, but she sounded so far away now and he couldn't see anything anymore; a dark haze had fallen over his vision. He tried to shake it away, but that only caused pain to pierce through his skull.

Everything was too fuzzy, and too hot. And he was suddenly feeling smothered. He tried to rip away from the white hot heat enveloping his body. But there was a sudden blinding green light that broke out within his vision. And the want to close his eyes against the brightness was outweighed by the desire for more, just more of that light, and the heat, and something – something more, just more. Suddenly he could hear clearly, a soft whisper of a voice; gentle, strong and pleasant against his tender ear.

"Draco," Harry whispered softly, his grip on Draco's shoulder tightening as he began to panic slightly. Something was wrong, he could feel it somewhere deep within that something was seriously not right – Draco needed something. Deep emerald eyes filled with concern, as Harry's hands clenched tightly around Draco's hands attempting to pry them apart, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. Everything was hot and bright and suffocating. He could feel Draco's magic pulsing and swirling, and it shifted beneath the surface. Harry was overwhelmed by his own emotions, and the echoing within his own mind that he couldn't understand because they weren't words - _but colors and feelings and a burning so bright it was causing him to lose focus._

Something had shifted within his being the moment that Colin had pressed his mouth against his skin, there had been a clear second of overwhelming pain followed by a sense of guilt and betrayal and confusion. He'd known immediately that Draco had been in pain, there had been buried turmoil and sadness hidden beneath angry quicksilver eyes as he'd glared across the hall. Harry had felt the intense urge to coddle and protect Draco in that moment, to make right what he'd messed up; to comfort and soothe him, until he would forgive him completely.

Deep down Harry had known this was coming, knew he had been foolish for pushing it aside and trying to forget about it for so long. He'd been determined not to let fate make any more life-altering decisions for him and now look what he'd done. Because of his own selfish foolishness, he's hurt someone so precious. Harry continued to repeatedly call Draco's name, running a small hand softly through tousled blonde locks hoping to comfort the writhing boy in some way.

His name, someone was saying his name, Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on the voice and not the pain. It sounded so familiar, like coming home. It was; deep and husky, melodic and soothing. Draco held onto that voice, as it repeated his name over and over again like a prayer. Slowly his vision began to clear, and the pain withered away into nothing but aches from the constant tensing of his muscles. He sagged suddenly as he stumbled forward into strong arms that steadied him.

He looked up with hazy eyes, and overpowering warmth enveloped him. His eyes locked onto Harry's and Draco had to force himself not to physically jump back, Harry's eyes were practically glowing green and his body was encased in a bright white light. Draco noticed suddenly that the Great Hall was deathly silent and Luna was nowhere to be seen. Shifting slightly to his left leg Draco peered around Harry and saw that everyone was pressed against the furthest wall away from them, as the Professors watched the pair with cautious eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said softly, his voice was hoarse and his throat felt as if he'd swallowed a bucket of sand.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry's voice was deeper and huskier than Draco had ever heard it before, and it wrapped around him, warm like a sheet of velvet. Draco had to suppress the shiver that wanted to pass through his body, and that warmth it was so inviting. Draco just wanted to lean forward, fall more firmly into those smaller yet stronger arms and fade away into bliss – Draco shook his head quickly, annoyed with his own mind. He tilted his head slightly, looking down into glowing eyes that intrigued Draco more than anything ever had before.

"I'm fine," Draco said cautiously, wondering why he wasn't afraid. He felt nothing but a sense of peace encased within Harry's arms. Tentatively he raised his hand, brushing his fingertips along Harry's jaw. Draco watched Harry closely mesmerized as emerald eyes slide closed slowly, and he leaned into Draco's touch. "Harry,"

"Yes Draco?" Harry questioned softly, eyes opening slowly as he tilted his head to once again look at Draco. He smiled slowly, before placing a soft kiss to the center of Draco's palm. Draco couldn't help the soft blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

"Did you know that you're glowing," Draco said slowly, his eyes still closely watching his own fingers dance across the surprisingly soft flesh of Harry's neck. He was intrigued by the jump of firm muscle hidden beneath the stretch of delicate skin connecting neck to shoulder.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry swore viciously, causing Draco to retract his hand immediately. Harry's eyes softened, "Sorry, I still get caught off guard when it happens. I don't even realize it, because I can't actually tell the difference unless I play closer attention to my magic."

"Oh, so it's your magic then? It can manifest so clearly," Draco said softly, his voice full of wonder and awe. Harry smirked in amusement of how much Draco Malfoy truly had changed since the ending of the war, he was much like an innocent child, naïve to the world around him and in awe of everything.

"Yes, it can. It's also a long story and not even as entertaining as you might think. Although it's quite obvious that it's highly important that I tell it to you now," Harry sighed, rubbing a hand against his eye in irritation at himself yet again. Draco watched, fascinated as Harry's magic seemed to slowly fade away. Draco reached a hand forward without thought, as if to touch Harry's magic but his hand just seemed to pass through the light without pause. Draco's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to grasp Harry's magic, before he realized that it had faded completely now. Draco frowned for a moment before his eyes locked on Harry's, realizing with slight disappointment that they were no longer glowing either.

"Neat trick, Potter" Draco said, his lip quirking at the corner quickly, before his mouth was set back into a straight line. If Harry hadn't know Draco so well, been watching him for so many years, he wouldn't have noticed the subtle change, but he did and he had. "But, seriously – Are you alright?"

Harry's arms were still firmly placed around Draco, holding on to him tightly as they stood but a breath away from one another. Harry could see the deep blue specks that freckled throughout Draco's smoky eyes. Eyes he knew would darken to a near black when his emotions were being locked away. Harry could see all the lines and plains of Draco's face clearly; the strong high cheekbones, prominent straight nose, and angular jaw line. His eyes were deep set, and slightly upturned at the corner, 'elf eyes' Harry thought in ironic amusement. His platinum hair was continuously falling into his face, obscuring those unique and deep eyes, the very windows to Draco's soul if someone took the time to really look at the boy.

Draco was quite a bit taller than Harry, which resulted in him needing to arch his neck backwards to look up at him fully. Draco's shoulder was firm and strong beneath his fingers, Harry knew the rest of his body would be the same way. Draco was cold to the touch, his body often times felt like ice to Harry, yet he had a suspicion that Draco _only_ felt that way to Harry, whereas for anyone else who was to touch him he would feel a normal temperature.

Harry was surprised by the sudden anger and burning that built up in his chest, immediately at the thought of someone else touching Draco. He sighed to himself, it was true and there was no way he could deny it now - especially not when the word, 'Mate' was echoing loudly within his brain. Harry suddenly realized that Draco's mouth had been moving, and it was now set firmly into a pout.

"I'm fine." Harry forced himself to say, smiling softly at Draco. Draco's brow furrowed together, and Harry couldn't stop himself before his hand reached up to smooth down the middle of Draco's forehead. "Don't get a headache," he said simply, as if to explain his actions even though there was no explanation Harry had merely wanted to touch him, soothe him. He felt the sudden need to make everything okay for Draco well up inside him, and he fought against it, pushing it back slightly.

"Are you really sure? I mean, magic manifestation is supposed to be nearly impossible. I understand that you're the bloody Savior of the goddamn world and all that rubbish – I mean, not rubbish, but – Seriously, you haven't been messing with any spells or magical objects, no one's sent you odd packages or anything…" Draco was clearly rambling, and Harry suspected it was due to nerves, because the blonde's pale fingers were fidgeting and twisting into the hem of Harry's shirt.

"Draco," Harry said softly, his hand sliding down Draco arm where it clasped his hand tightly within his own. Draco's mouth snapped shut, as his face bloomed with color once again. "You're quite cutely rambling."

"I – I.. What!" Draco sputtered, pale lips drawing into a sharp frown. "Malfoy's certainly **do not** ramble, Potter."

"I'm sure they don't," Harry chuckled softly, running his fingers back up Draco's arm and burying them into soft blonde hair. Harry clenched his fingers together, tugging in delight and chuckling again when Draco's eyes sparked and narrowed in both annoyance and defiance. "I think I liked you better before you started calling me Potter again." Draco's head tilted away from Harry as he huffed, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the Slytherin's antics. He certainly was amusing, and so much more. "I'm sorry Dray, really – But, I'm fine. I promise the manifestation is of my own doing, though I don't have complete control over it obviously. Although, there have been certain situations when it's come forth on its own since this summer."

"Okay," Draco said slowly, fingers once against fidgeting. "Well, why did it happen just now then?"

"Well," Harry started, not sure how he was going to even begin to explain to Draco. "We should go somewhere and talk about it, actually. There are some important things we need to discuss."

"Like what!" Draco said loudly.

"Don't worry Dray, it'll be okay. Trust me," Harry soothed, letting his fingers relax and run through Draco's hair softly. Draco melted into the touch, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Harry's neck.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly remove yourself from around my Godson." Harry's entire body tensed at the sound of Snape's voice, while Draco seemed to ignore the man entirely. Harry slowly began to remove his arms from Draco with reluctance, as he glared at Snape. Draco whimpered suddenly, as he realized that Harry was intending to let go of him – And the darkness came hurtling forward so fast that Draco pressed himself against Harry tightly barely allowing breathing room.

"Dray?" Harry whispered, his voice low and concerned. Draco pushed his face further into Harry's neck, continuing to whimper and refusing to speak. "It's okay, hush now, it's okay. I won't let go, I promise." Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy again, pulling him against his smaller body tightly.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape voiced angrily, and Harry turned once again glowing eyes towards his Professor.

"Is there something you need Sir," Harry bit out, his voice deep and even. Snape continued to glare back, before he took a cautious step backwards causing Harry to smirk in delight. Snape's head tilted, eyes flickering to Draco quickly judging the distance as he contemplated how best to go about getting Draco out of Harry's arms. "I wouldn't advise even attempting to try that." Snape's entire body tensed, as he took another small step backwards. Snape noticed suddenly that Harry's magic was emerging once again from his entire body, and it was not only coating the Savior, but seemed to be slowly covering Draco's entire body as well.

Draco sighed and melted further into Harry's arms, content with the warmth that was Harry's magic. The inflamed heat, the flickering pulse, the soft caress – _warmth, safety, light._ Draco was overwhelmed with it all, yet he wanted more of that pulsing heat that was licking so comfortingly at his skin, it seemed to brush through him, a whisper of Harry's voice echoing into his mind, soothing the slight ache that still remained within his battered heart.

"Stop it!" Snape growled, forgetting to be cautious as he stepped toward Draco, his usually blank eyes slightly widened with anxiety. He wasn't exactly afraid but he wasn't calm either, he knew the danger that Harry's manifested magic posed. Harry growled suddenly, spinning Draco behind his back and glaring at Snape. Draco gasped softly, stumbling slightly before laying his hands against Harry's back softly.

"Don't even think about it, Snape."

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly, silver eyes wide and confused as they landed on Severus a few steps away. Stepping up against Harry's back entirely, looking over his shoulder at his godfather, surprise discernible in troubled silver eyes. "Severus?"

"It's okay Draco, just come here." Snape said softly, hand stretched forward slightly. Draco frowned immediately and clutched onto Harry's shirt tighter. Harry could feel Draco's fear, not only because of the racing heart against his back or the shaking hands fisting into his shirt tightly, but because he could literally – _feel Draco through his magic._ He could feel the blonde as if he was another part of Harry himself, and while he reveled momentarily in the essence of Draco, he remained conscious of Snape.

"Cut it out!" Harry screeched, when Snape continued to slowly move forward causing Draco to whimper slightly. Later – Draco would look back on his actions from the moment he'd stood angrily at Creevey's actions and be highly ashamed of himself as a Malfoy – But for now, everything was out of his hands and he had little control over his own actions and reactions. The long forgotten students still trapped within the Great Hall covered their ears quickly, as Harry's voice echoed throughout the entire Hall. Draco timidly reached down, lacing shaking fingers with Harry's but he didn't move from where he stood behind the smaller boy. "You can't take him, you can't have him!" Snape grew silent, stunned by Harry's outburst, as narrowed eyes watched the pair of teenagers closely – _something isn't right._ Draco shouldn't be able to withstand Harry's magic unharmed; he should be in pain possibly even unconscious. Snape was trying to figure out the mystery that lay before him, but he felt as though he was missing pieces to the puzzle and even his brilliant mind couldn't produce an answer for him.

"It's okay Harry, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, hush now," Draco soothed softly into Harry's ear, rubbing his nose against Harry's cheek and holding tightly to his shaking hand. Harry turned into Draco's gesture, allowing the feel of the other boy to calm his racing heart. Snape watched in fascination as Harry began to calm and slowly drew his magic back within himself, which wasn't the easiest thing for the boy to do. Snape knew that even though Harry was ultimately more powerful than nearly every Wizard still living - he had three times the average amount of magic available within him but half the control of someone his age. He shouldn't be able to turn his manifestation on and off that easily yet, without a trigger or – _a mate. _

"Potter," Snape said sharply.

"Headmaster," Harry sneered, mock bowing. Snape glared, but allowed the insolence to pass without a second thought, there were more important matters to discuss.

"I think there's something we should all talk about," Snape said slowly, choosing his words carefully – because if he was right, even insinuation of the wrong intentions towards Draco could set him off, somehow Snape was pretty sure there was more to the Golden Boy than anyone ever realized. Harry glanced up at Draco, noticing the way the taller teen's eyes were shifting between Harry and Snape.

"I suppose so," Harry sighed. He was hoping to avoid this for, well ever – _today is not a good day. _ He wasn't overly excited about the exposure of his secret to anyone that didn't have to know, though he figured that Snape as the Headmaster, should have been informed when he'd returned to school. But, he just still didn't care for Snape – _regardless of those memories._ Snape's personality set Harry on edge, and he'd been treated miserably for too many years by the man to be able to set those linger emotions and memories aside after watching a – then – dying man's memories. No matter how cruel his father had been, no matter how tough Snape's life had been, no matter how much Snape had loved his mother – He couldn't forget years of torment and pain just like that.

Harry huffed, before turning his back to Snape, glancing up at Draco with soft eyes. Draco turned his full attention to Harry, the corner of his pouted lips shifting up for a moment before falling back into an apathetic straight line. Harry smiled slowly, before lifting a hand to brushing against Draco's cheek softly. Draco murmured, before closing his eyes and leaning into the simple touch.

"Let's go with Snape for a little while, okay love?" Harry whispered softly. Draco's eyes opened in wonder, not missing the pet name Harry had given him. He couldn't stop the tumble of butterflies that assault his stomach, nor the blush that graced his usually pale cheeks.

"Okay," Draco whispered back. The teens shared a tender smile, before linking hands and turning towards their Headmaster as not two beings, but one unit. Snape just barely refrained from making a sarcastic comment, and decided to keep his mouth shut for the moment. Nodding and turning quickly, he stalked from the Great Hall in a swirl of black robes. Harry rolled his eyes, before following and pulling Draco along – _some things never do change._

**Review! I leave for Vacation this week, I'm not sure if I'll get to the next chapter before then, due to work. But I'll try if people are reviewing and reading. I'm also unsure if I'll be able to upload on vacation, I will be writing, but I may or may not have internet. Hope you liked it! **_  
_


End file.
